Birthday Surprise
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It's L’s birthday and the task force has something special in store for him…


**Birthday Surprise**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It is L's birthday and the task force has something special in store for him…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Death Note!**

Note:_** Most**_ of my **stories have been moved** to the **Crossover section found in Anime/Manga:Sailor Moon**. **To get to this section**, **go** to fanfiction's main website and **click 'Anime/Manga'** in the **first and top box**. Next, **scroll down** and **find** the **Sailor Moon** option. **Click it** and you will be directed to fanfiction for Sailor Moon. Right **below the add **at the top of the page is several other links, **Sailor Moon Crossovers (_)**, Communities (_), and Discussion forum (_). **Click **Sailor Moon Crossovers (_) a large number should be in the blank spaces of the parenthesis. You will then be sent to a new page with several listings. If my story you read was a Death Note Crossover, click the Death Note option. IF it was a Dragon Ball Z one, click Dragon Ball Z option, etc. _**If**_ that doesn't work (which_ it should_), simply **look up** **my name** in the **search option :) This one will be moved to the section in 24hrs.

* * *

**

…

It was another busy day in the Kira Investigation Task Force Head Quarters and L was busy looking through a rather large stack of evidence piled atop his desk. His large hands held open a folder while his owlish eyes raked over the page, taking in every word and storing it away in his genius mind.

To his left, Light Yagami sat at a laptop, typing away at an amazingly fast speed. The glow of the laptop lit the younger man's face as he searched through media files from the local news stations. Behind the two diligent detectives, several other police personnel were sitting and sorting through evidence. They, however, worked much slower.

At the front of the room, positioned above the desk L and Light were working at, several TV monitors were set up. Each showed a different portion of the building. On one of the many screens, a short haired blonde Lolita beauty was painting her toe nails in her room. While one hand carefully painted each well manicured toe nail, the other held a cell phone while she chatted animatedly to her publisher on the other end of the line.

The sound of her voice flowing from the speakers of the surveillance systems was low so as not to distract the others from their work. Normally, L would keep a close eye and ear out for everything that Misa Amane had to do or say given he suspected her as the second Kira; however, today he had much work to sort through and had Watari, his once caretaker now turned butler, to record and look and listen for anything strange. So far, Watari had yet to contact him of anything wrong.

After a while, Misa's chatter had died down and the only sound that was left was the shuffling of papers and the click of keys being hit as Light typed. Time seemed to crawl by ever so slowly but none noticed.

"Aiyah," Matsuda, the youngest of the task force members excluding Light and L, moaned while stretching, "So much paper work." Everyone spared him but a glance before continuing with their work once more.

Soon they began to fall back into the silent routine that had been interrupted by Matsuda. The day continued to creep by at a snail's pace. Surprisingly, Misa had not ventured from her room to bug Light about spending time with her. L made a special note to himself to question her about it later, but, other than that, shrugged it off and silently thanked whoever was up above for that blessing.

A soft 'pop' sound erupted inside of the room as everything running on electricity was suddenly shut off, including Light's lap top. The blinds had been drawn not long before due to the blaring light of the setting sun, leaving the taskforce in almost complete darkness. L sighed, laying his papers down upon the desk carefully and turning his computer chair around.

"Matsuda-"

"I didn't do it," Matsuda eeped while shrinking back into the couch.

"I have yet to accuse you of anything," L said while gazing in the direction of the now blushing man; however, the lack of lighting prevented him from noticing the other man's embarrassment.

"Probably a power surge," Light offered while putting away his lap top, standing and trying to work the soreness from his legs.

"I find the possibility highly unlikely," L countered while continuing to sit in his trademark crouched position.

"I think we best go find out what the problem is then," Light snapped back, sending a glare in L's direction. The unusual man must have felt the intensity of the glare because Light heard him chuckle softly in mock amusement.

"The generator should kick in momentarily. Unless you wish to venture in the dark with no way of knowing where you are going, be my guest. I will not be responsible should you have an accident along the way," the way L spoke, it almost seemed like he hoped for such a thing to happen. Before Light had time to open his mouth and remark, a bright light was seen making its way through one of the hallway entrances.

"Watari must be bringing us some candles while we wait for the generator," Light voiced his thoughts while watching with the rest of the taskforce as the light grew brighter. When the footsteps drew closer, the taskforce closest to the entrance moved to the doorway.

L grew bored and turned back to his work, knowing Watari would make sure he was well provided with light; however, after a few minutes, L turned to see what was taking so long. To his surprise, no one was present in the room. Instead, a very large cake was setting behind him. It had to be wheeled in on a trolley so as to make sure the large four-tiered cake that reached almost to his shoulders. The cake was decorated in chocolate and vanilla icing, each tier having one or the other, and trimmed in the opposite flavor of that specific tier. Written in delicate cursive handwriting was, "Happy Birthday Ryuuzaki/L!" Twenty-five large candles decorated the bottom three tiers and atop the fourth and final tier was a small box wrapped in brown gift wrap and with a white bow atop it.

L's eyes gazed curiously at the box, noting the name tag with "L" written on it in Watari's handwriting. Plucking the box gently from the top of the cake, L opened it and gazed inside the almost empty box. Blinking in confusion, he let his finger and thumb pluck the piece of paper from inside the small box. Opening it, he read the note aloud to himself,

_"Ryuuzaki/L,_

_For all of your hard work and dedication, we, the rest of the task force, thought you might enjoy the night off with something sweet. We know how much you enjoy your sweets, after all._

_Sincerely,_

_Watari, Light (though it was not Light's signature), Matsuda, Misa, Soichiro, Mogi, Ide, and Ukita :)_

L tilted his head to the side, examining the cake closely before allowing one finger to reach out and swipe at some of the icing. He brought his finger to his mouth, sucking the sugary substance clean. L smiled, approving of the taste and quality of the icing; however, his mouth now watered for a piece of the fluffy pastry waiting inside. His eyes dropped down to take notice of a plastic knife and fork laid neatly upon a napkin. Bending down, he retrieved them and stepped back to decide where he would eat from first. L's eyes focused on a rather large clump of icing that was situated in the middle of the second tier from the top. He smiled widely and stuck his knife into the creation, sliding it down deeper slowly.

Suddenly, L's knife hit against something and the cake moved. L blinked in surprise, eyes wider than usual and mouth slightly agape. Pulling his knife back a bit, he pushed it forward again, this time, however, the little plastic knife pushed a bit faster. A small eeping sound followed the movement.

L was truly intrigued. Laying his knife to the side, L proceeded to eat away, bite by bite, at the cake exactly where he had started to cut. While he usually took his time to savor the taste of such an exquisite dessert, his curiosity was eating at him. L found himself eating faster and faster as each bite brought him closer to the end of his curiosity.

Finally, after a few dozen more bites, L found the answer to his question in a pair of wide blue eyes framed by soft locks of golden blonde hair. Said blue eyes stared at him in surprise and the skin beneath them started to turn a shade of pink. L found himself smiling fondly as he followed the blush line gently with the end of his fork.

"Now how did you end up in this mess?" L questioned her teasingly causing the small woman to blush deeper. She made a motion to answer him but her voice was muffled. L then noticed the gag that was placed over her soft and plump lips, quieting her from making him aware of her predicament sooner. He let his fork slide down, pulling away the gag from her mouth. Parted lips gasped for a fresh of cool fresh air before sending him a thankful smile. L smirked as he watched her and silently inspected her in her sugar prison. His dark eyes took notice of a small red place at the gentle curve of her neck, most likely the place where his plastic utensil had poked her.

He let loose an affectionate smile as he remembered her having told him before of her ticklish nature, "Poor Bunny."

"It's not funny," Usagi pouted while trying to wiggle from her bonds, "I was jumped. Can you help me out, please?"

"I don't think I want to," L kept a straight face as he spoke while he slowly continued to eat at his cake, working his way down while at the same time making more of Usagi's body show.

"Ryuuzaki!" Usagi whined in a pleading tone, not liking that she was surrounded by so much cake and unable to eat any.

"Tell me, Bunny, how you came to be in my birthday cake," L questioned her.

Usagi blushed and averted her eyes everywhere else but towards him, "I was talking to Matsuda when Watari offered me some tea. All I can remember is drinking it and munching on some of the most delicious sugar cookies I have ever tasted. Matsuda brought them from a new pastry shop just down the street of Light's high school. They were soooooo good-"

"Usagi, you're veering off topic," L said while poking the girl's stomach that he had just started to uncover with his fork.

"Oh, right," Usagi giggled nervously, "Well, I started to feel sleepy and everything just went black after Matsuda suggested I lay down for a few minutes. The next thing I know, I wake up dressed like this with a big bow around me and tied to a short pole." L's ears perked up at the rushed explanation. Who knew Watari could be so devious when he wanted to be? "They cut out the middle of each layer and placed it over me. Selene only knows how long I was in there! I didn't think I'd ever see the light of day again!"

"Ryuuzaki, please help me out of here now," Usagi begged once again, voice thick with pleading as she continued to beg for her release. L had been able to eat half of the sweet dessert that hid her. The cake looked like he had taken a huge knife and slide it down to take out a large wedge for a single piece.

"I don't think I could eat another bite, Bunny," L stated truthfully while still continuing to tease the poor distressed woman before him. Said woman's eyes widened and tears started to well in her eyes.

"But Ryuuzakiiiiiiii," Usagi sniffled, trying to guilt trip him into finishing her escape route to freedom.

"I'm too fool to eat another bit, but, if you really want to get out, I could feed you some of the cake," L shrugged while scooping up a piece and offering it to Usagi.

She stared at the fork that held a chunk of cake and then her gaze lifted towards the thoroughly amused face of L. He was getting some sick pleasure off of seeing her embarrassed like this, she was sure of it. For a moment, Usagi began to wonder if he was also in on this trick. Were the members of the task force trying another tactic to get information about Kira from her? Information she did not have! Usagi opened her mouth to yell but L shoved the cake into it.

_An Hour in a Half Later…_

Usagi finally found herself with a suitable exit from the cake. Unfortunately, she was so full she highly doubted she could move without toppling over. If she did that, she would have a huge mess all in her hair. Her bright blue eyes were dull and unfocused as she tried to concentrate on _not_ throwing up all the dessert she just consumed. Vaguely she could hear L chuckling as he untied her hands and feet, careful not to hit any of the untouched cake surrounding her.

"Are you sure you don't want some more cake, Bunny?" L teased while stepping back and gently pulling Usagi out of the cake. Usagi shook her head slowly, burping softly as she tripped and fell against L's chest.

"I never want to see another piece of cake in my," Usagi burped once again, "life."

"Aw, that is no fun," L smiled while wiping Usagi's check clean of some cake. Towards the end of last tier, Usagi had become quite stubborn and tried to avoid being fed anymore cake, thus, getting it all over her face.

"I don't care!" Usagi exclaimed while stomping her foot down and sending a stubborn yet half hearted glare up towards L.

He couldn't help but to chuckle as he finished wiping her cheek clean of any icing and crumbs; however, his eyes caught onto a little dob of icing stubbornly clinging to the corner of her lips. His wide eyes stared intently upon the last of the icing, tuning out everything she was saying.

"and when I get my hands on – hey! Ryuuzaki? Are you listening?" Usagi questioned while poking L's chest, trying to gain his attention. L continued to gaze at the icing while giving her a leering smile. Dipping his head down, he whispered into her ear, "Bunny."

"Yes?" Usagi questioned lightly. L reached and grabbed the letter, letting her read the note that had been hidden in the box atop the cake. Usagi reread it three time, confusion filling her face.

"Okay but what does this have to do with any-"

Usagi was cut off as L's warm lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock and the paper fell from her hands and to the floor as she clutched onto L's large white long sleeved shirt. She fell against his slightly muscular body, clinging tightly while timidly returning the kiss. L smiled against her lips as his tongue darted out to retrieve the stray icing and to lick her lips clean, causing her to gasp.

"I'll have to thank them for such a thoughtful and sweet gift," L whispered against her lips before pulling back and patting her head softly, chuckling at her blushing face.

* * *

**I have no idea where this came from….**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


End file.
